skyrimbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Way of the Voice
Background Os Greybeards me convocaram para High Hrothgar nas encostas da Throat of the World. Eles parecem ter percebido o poder misterioso que ganhei quando eu matou o dragão fora de Whiterun. Walkthrough O Shout Após a conclusão do Dragon Rising, um poderoso grito será ouvido a partir das montanhas perto de Whiterun. Após falar com Jarl Balgruuf, é revelado que o grito foi proferido pelos Greybeards, convocando o Dragonborn para High Hrothgar. O Jarl (após uma discussão acalorada entre Proventus Avenicci e Hrongar) irá sugerir que o Dragonborn deve viajar para High Hrothgar, de modo que os Greybeards possam educá-lo no Caminho da Voz. Indo a Ivarstead A primeira etapa dessa busca é viajar para Ivarstead, em The Rift. A maneira mais segura é viajar através de uma rota para o sul de Whiterun, começando em Helgen destruída, ficando na estrada principal e indo para o leste através das montanhas. Alternativamente, poderia seguir uma rota para o norte, ao redor da montanha, mas isso pode apresentar alguns desafios para jogadores de baixo nível (Valtheim Towers, Wispmother Pass, Trolled Stormcloak Cave). Uma vez em Ivarstead, atravesse a ponte e viajar até os "7000 passos" para alcançar High Hrothgar. Antes de o chegar no entanto, fale com alguns dos aldeões ele pode fornecer algumas informações sobre High Hrothgar. Um em particular, Klimmek, irá solicitar que entregue alguns suprimentos para High Hrothgar, colocando-os no baú de oferenda localizado fora do edifício. Se o fizer, irá recompensá-lo com uma quantidade nivelada de ouro. Os 7000 Passos Deve-se ter cuidado ao viajar até os passos, pois há uma série de inimigos que podem ser encontrados, incluindo um frost troll (fixo) e outros inimigos nivelados aleatórios, como Lobos, Snow Bears ou Espectros de Gelo. O Frost Troll pode ser difícil de derrotar por um Dragonborn inferior nivelado e há uma vasta gama de diferentes estratégias que poderiam ser usadas quando confrontar-lo, incluindo: # Frost Trolls, como qualquer outro tipo de troll, têm uma fraqueza ao fogo. Usando armas que têm um encantamento de dano de fogo pode dar uma vantagem, assim como o uso de magias de destruição à base de fogo. O Shout Fire Breath também pode ser usado, como uma palavra para isso pode ser adquirida no início do enredo Companions, durante a missão Proving Honor. Alternativamente, poderia conjurar um Flame Atronach, um feitiço que também pode ser aprendido desde cedo, que também exporia a fraqueza ao fogo do Troll. # Trolls podem tirar uma quantidade substancial de dano, mas a maior parte dele pode ser evitada taticamente caindo para trás quando se vê a Troll erguendo os braços ou a preparação de um ataque de energia. Se eles precisarem se curar, eles podem correr para longe; o Troll geralmente não ultrapassa. Da mesma forma, utilizando um escudo para bloquear os ataques do Troll também pode ser eficazes, mas não depende altamente do timing. # Sendo um Nord, pode-se usar Battle Cry para fazer o FROST Troll fugir por 30 segundos, dando tempo suficiente para correr até High Hrothgar # É possível escalar as rochas pouco antes de o troll, o que lhes permite usar ataques à distância para eliminá-lo de forma segura (usando um arco com um encantamento fogo daria uma vantagem significativa, no entanto, eles poderiam usar magias de destruição variaram incluindo Fireball ou Firebolt enquanto seguisse a mesma estratégia). # Ele pode ser morto por flechas de longa distância da entrada para o desfiladeiro em que vive. Vá em modo stealth e fique na entrada para a ravina e atire no Troll quando você poder vê-lo no topo da falésia direito da ravina . Para cada acerto você recebe um bônus de dano% por estar no modo stealth por isso deve ter menos de 10 flechas para matar o Troll. O Troll pode mudar esquerda ou para a direita um pouco, caso em que ajustar o seu objetivo, mas você está muito longe para que ele venha atrás de você. # Outra estratégia é usar o Shout Unrelenting Force e depois sair correndo para longe, enquanto o Troll fica atordoado. # A estratégia final, para aqueles Dragonborns de níveis inferiores é recuar descer as escadas. O NPC que está meditando na estátua, então, vai ajudá-lo e derrotar o Troll. O efeito temporário Voice of the Sky pode ser adquirida durante a viagem até os passos, através da leitura das dez tábuas gravadas ao longo do caminho. A uma curta distância após o encontro com o Troll, é High Hrothgar, e a próxima fase da quest. High Hrothgar Uma vez que o Dragonborn subiu as etapas de 7000 ele vai chegar a High Hrothgar. Vá para dentro e ele vai ser abordado por quatro membros dos Greybeards, mas apenas um pode falar; Arngeir. Ele vai pedir para o Dragonborn para demonstrar suas habilidades. Use o Shout em Arngeir, os Shout não podem prejudicá-los. Depois de falar com Arngeir, eles devem demonstrar a sua Palavra de Poder recém-aprendida em três formas espectrais. Então vá para a High Hrothgar Courtyard para aprender e demonstrar o grito Whirlwind Sprint. Depois disso, Arngeir lhe dirá que a missão foi completa. Jornal Conquistas Categoria:Quests Categoria:Quests Principais